


【瀚冰】一起梦游

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 夸父追日





	【瀚冰】一起梦游

**Author's Note:**

> 真人RPS注意  
> OOC OOC都是我的  
> 通篇造谣（或许没有？）

——大爷，我牙疼。

季肖冰下了戏，就看到男友发来的短信。隔着屏幕都能感到对方满满的撒娇意味，说起来已经将近一个月两人没见过面了。

“冷冷，我明天的戏都在下午吧。”季肖冰转头问道。

“嗯，本来是约了杂志拍摄的，不过对方临时告知改期了。”冷冷伸了个懒腰，“早上和导演销假的时候，导演说你这几天辛苦了，假都请了就干脆休息休息。啊~托福~终于可以睡个懒觉了～”

“你马上帮我订两张机票，北京往返的，时间你安排好。”

“嗯？？？”冷冷突然不困了，老板这是要干嘛，“季老师回去干嘛呀？”

“我想我家狗子了。”季肖冰晃晃手机，“一会儿我自己开车去机场，你抓紧订票哈。”

看到高老师专属的聊天背景冷冷心里就有数了，呵，男人。

“老板，注意身体啊，明天还有夜戏呢。”冷冷上缴车钥匙，也不忘叮嘱老板两句，扯上高老师的事儿，他家老板就冲动的不像话。

“有数。”

说走就走，当季肖冰风风火火的赶到高瀚宇家门口的时候，已经凌晨了。掏出对方给他配的备用钥匙打开门，厅里的灯已经灭了，不过他知道高瀚宇可不会那么早睡。

“宙宙你要死啦，那么晚不打招呼就跑来我家？”高瀚宇听见开门的声音立刻踩着拖鞋冲出卧室，理所当然的以为是经纪人半夜突袭。

高瀚宇不耐烦的打开灯，随后——目瞪狗呆。

“大......大大....大爷！你怎么回来了！！！”

满意的看到高瀚宇一脸惊呆了的傻样，季肖冰嘚瑟的笑了笑，“你不是说牙疼吗，我就来看看你，好好的怎么会牙疼？”

“大爷！！！”季肖冰还没来得及放下包就被高瀚宇一个熊抱，险些扑倒在地，“你不是在南京吗？戏呢？”

“请假了，就来看看你。”无论多久，季肖冰都适应不了高瀚宇式的热情，回抱住男友结实的身躯，温暖的体热慢慢的传了过来，鼻腔溢满了对方的体味，这一刻季肖冰觉得几个小时的奔波根本算不上什么。

“啊啊啊啊！大爷我想死你了！”高瀚宇乐的抱住季肖冰左右摇晃，丝毫不顾及两人的年纪加起来都快80岁了。

“嗯。”季肖冰心里暖暖的，享受了一会温暖的怀抱，也没忘记自己来的目的，“你牙怎么了，嘴张开我看看。”

“没事儿，你来了就不疼了~”

“胡说，我又不是止疼药。”季肖冰轻笑。

“你就是我的止疼药~麻醉剂~看到你我就什么都好了~”奶狗撒娇。

“就你贫。”季肖冰拉下高瀚宇箍住自己腰不放的手臂，手指钳住对方的下巴，晚上那里已经生出了一层小胡茬，有些扎手，“张嘴。”稍一用力，高瀚宇就被迫张开了嘴。

“再张大点。”

“啊——”被扼住命运的下巴，高卤蛋只能听话的张大嘴。

“这边？”季肖冰从外侧顶了顶，后牙龈已经肿了，微微突起着，看起来还挺严重的。

“嘶！”高瀚宇惊呼，“疼.....”

“你这肯定是发炎了，肿的很厉害，明天一定得去医院看看。”

牙疼不是病，疼起来要人命。

只是稍微按了下，高瀚宇的眼眶都有点红了，可能情况比他想的还要严重。

“疼多久了？怎么今天才和我说。”季肖冰心疼的rua着心爱的卤蛋。

“没几天.....”高瀚宇才不会和大爷说这几天晚上都疼得睡不着觉，又不敢打扰他拍戏，只能委屈巴巴的独守空闺刷着季肖冰超话。

“我路上买了盒止疼药，你先对付对付，明天就去看医生。”季肖冰从背包里挖出刚买的药，塞到高瀚宇手里。

“可我明天要直播，300万福利。”

季肖冰转身去厨房接了杯温水，“直播看牙呗，反正你也没想好直播啥。”

直播看牙可还行？？？

“反正我不管，我明天上午回南京之前，你必须给我把牙医预约了。”季肖冰盯着高瀚宇就这温水吞下药片。

“大爷你明天上午就回去？不是请假回来工作的？”

“都说了，想你了就来了，怎么，不信？”季肖冰说的理所当然。

啊啊啊啊！我是全世界最幸福的狗子！

下一秒高瀚宇又化身大型犬扑了上去。

腻腻歪歪好一阵子，季肖冰才隐隐约约听到卧室里有什么声音一直在响， “我刚来之前你在干嘛呀？”

“练歌呢，明天不是要直播吗，本来和宙宙商量了下要不直播唱两首歌。”高瀚宇没骨头一样靠在季肖冰身上。

“什么歌，唱我听听。”季肖冰还是挺喜欢听高瀚宇唱歌的，虽然以前在采访里开玩笑说对方唱歌真不咋地。

“来来来，爸爸唱给你听。”才温情了一会，高瀚宇又皮了起来，拉着季肖冰往卧室走。拔下充着电还在单曲循环的手机，将进度条拉倒到头，“《一起梦游》，just for you。”

季肖冰靠在墙边，简单的和弦声慢慢响起，高瀚宇顺着音调点着头，看起来已经进入状态。

“这是我对你的依赖  
I just need you every day & night  
想把你搂在我的胸口  
跟着我的节奏  
baby跟我一起梦游~”

高瀚宇一开口，整个表情就变了，没有顽皮没有撒娇，慵懒的眼神透出致命的性感。季肖冰无法移开自己的眼，只肖一秒，便沉沦在那双深情的眼眸中。他就这样看着对方站起来一步步的走向他。

一步，两步。

“想念让我脑袋空白  
I just need you every day & night～”

三步，四步。

“用手臂给你做个枕头  
呼吸着你的温柔  
baby跟你一起梦游～”

温热的呼吸喷薄在季肖冰的鼻尖，高瀚宇几乎整个人贴上他，手擦过他的耳侧抵住墙壁。退无可退，也不想退。高瀚宇更加凑近，飞快唱着rap的嘴唇数次擦过季肖冰的耳廓，麻痒的感觉一下子传遍全身，更要命的是每一句歌词都好像是专属于他的爱情告白，清晰的直达脑中。

“有你在身边时间总是那么贵  
你任性的告诉我  
想要你抱紧我  
就算有了任何机会  
Honey我的心早就被你给偷走  
对路边的野花说nono  
付出了所有的力气让你在我眼里的感觉是纯粹的Local”

季肖冰的耳朵红透了，转头一下子对上了那饿狼一般的眼神。下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，下一秒，他的双腿便被对方的膝盖顶开，浓重的男性荷尔蒙铺面而来。

“Baby baby baby,  
我脑袋里全都是你  
一个吻就让我情不自已”

高瀚宇没有停下，继续随着音乐唱着，点了点自己的太阳穴又点了点季肖冰的心脏。魅惑的眼配合着歌词扫过近在咫尺的猫唇，方才才被主人滋润过的地方再次干涸不已。

“从不觉得累  
每一个冬天都抱在一起  
让我带你去飞向那外太空  
遨游在温馨的暧昧中  
贴近你的耳边对你说loving you  
我拿起了手里的麦克风”

高瀚宇甚至在唱到耳边说爱你的时候真的在季肖冰的耳边轻轻道了句loving U。沙哑磁性的声音通过耳膜传达上了大脑，引起头皮一阵阵的发麻。再一次，季肖冰的心跳失了速，他男人实在太会撩了。

“这是我对你的依赖  
I just need you every day & night  
想把你搂在我的胸口  
跟着我的节奏  
baby跟我一起梦游  
想念让我脑袋空白”

季肖冰无暇去顾及后边大段大段的英语，因为他的唇和脑都被高瀚宇堵满了。丰满的唇贴上来的那一刻，天知道他甚至发出了满足的轻哼，好像饥渴已久的难民终于喝到了冰凉的山泉水。季肖冰迫不及待的加深这个吻，狠狠碾摩着对方的柔唇，轻咬住他最爱的唇珠，以舌来回舐弄。

背景音乐还在自顾自的响着，可高瀚宇已经没有继续唱下去的意思。不知是故意还是巧合，当高瀚宇托着季肖冰腿根一把抱起他的时候，手机恰巧传来“你随意的把双腿盘在我的腰间”的唱段。

没错，他的脚正盘在我的腰间呢。

没几步，季肖冰就被抱到了床上，一秒钟也不愿耽误，两人又开始唇齿相接。高瀚宇放松身体整个压在季肖冰身上，只有手肘勉强支撑着肩膀和脑袋。

色情的接吻声被音乐所掩盖，身体的变化却难以隐藏。很快季肖冰的腿根就感到有东西顶着，毫不意外高瀚宇那么快就硬起来了，直接探进内裤握住对方的那根套弄起来，满意的听见对方发出餍足的鼻音。

“大爷......嗯......”性器被爱人握住快速撸动，高瀚宇舒服的埋首于季肖冰的颈侧，大口大口的呼吸着对方身上淡淡的体香。

好好闻，好像更硬了...

季肖冰很清楚刺激哪里可以给对方带来更大的快感，手指轻车熟路的碾挤着硕大的头部，让人嫉妒的尺寸曾无数次让他欲仙欲死过，修剪平整的指甲来回搔刮过马眼，久未发泄的性器已经慢慢渗出了前列腺液，濡湿了季肖冰的手指。

高瀚宇的那熊玩意儿确实大的有些超过，又长又粗，手心还能清晰的感受到突起经脉。季肖冰卖力的动作，眼角余光秒到高瀚宇脖子以上都变的通红。看着恋人情动的可爱模样，季肖冰一边亲吻过对方的脖颈，一边加快了撸动的速度。

“大爷......别揉了，再揉就要出事了，你明天还要拍戏呢......”高瀚宇咬牙，牵动了后槽牙一阵疼痛。顾及到季肖冰一路奔波，本想亲亲抱抱缓解欲求，结果命根子却被大爷如此撸弄，分分钟就要擦枪走火。

“你还是不是男人....”季肖冰挑眉使坏更加用力的套弄揉搓，没想到这小子那么能忍，“我都特意飞回来了，你就真的不想做点什么？”说着季肖冰又侧头在高瀚宇的脖颈吹了口气，老烟嗓一字一句吐出犯规的话语，“你不想，我想。”

“卧槽......大爷你….”忍耐着呼之欲出的勃发，小麦色的手臂上血管一根根爆起，高瀚宇狠狠捏了把恋人的臀肉。久违的柔软触感让他欲罢不能，只想赶快扒下对方的裤子，将自己的肉棒捅进那销魂窟，把年上的恋人干的不停高潮。光是想想高瀚宇就感觉舒爽的很，大掌一下子将男人的手反扣至脸侧，“明天爬不起来可别怪我。”

“话那么多，到底做不做？”禁欲月余，早已习惯与对方交媾的身体再被压住的时候就已经焦躁难耐，想要再次被对方填满。季肖冰挺起窄腰，故意用勃起去摩擦对方的，就算不用手，隔着几层布料他也有办法引诱自己男人，“别留下印子....”

全身的血液涌至下身，高瀚宇低吼一声三两下除却了那条boy London的长裤。如同主人一般干净的性器暴露出来，颤颤巍巍的抖动着。高瀚宇喜爱的捧住亲了两口，一边把玩着同样粉嫩的囊袋一边舔舐着柱身，柔软的触感激起一道道电流直冲季肖冰的脑门，脆弱的勃起被肆意玩弄着，顶端却被粗粝的指腹堵住限制射精。强烈的快感扩散至全身，男人舒服的腰和四肢都酸软的不行，酥酥麻麻的简直要抽了他的魂。

“别玩了…还进不进来？”季肖冰耐不住，本就含情的眼是更是水润的不行，一双眸子写满了欲求不满，魅惑了高瀚宇心神。

太美了。

总是有很多个瞬间高瀚宇会觉得自己到底是积了什么德，可以拥有那么好的人。拉开床头柜底层的抽屉拿出润滑剂，“好久不做，先帮你弄弄。”季肖冰配合的抬起腰，让高瀚宇在他的腰下垫了两个枕头，大腿主动分开，私密处整个暴露在高瀚宇的眼下。只有那红透了的脸颊悄悄诉说着男人是压着不小的羞耻感摆出如此主动大胆的姿势。

昏黄的灯光下，恋人放浪羞涩兼具的姿态烧红了高瀚宇的眼，用牙咬掉润滑液盖子吐在一旁，迫不及待的拨开身下人的臀瓣，粉色的干净穴口一点都不像曾经被硕大贯穿过无数次的样子。随着主人紧张的急促呼吸而规律的收缩着，被盯着看的感觉有些怪异，季肖冰挠了挠高瀚宇的膝盖示意他快些。

半瓶润滑液下一刻就浇上了粉嫩的穴口，冰凉的触感让季肖冰条件反射的向收缩，却被高瀚宇抓住了腿根动弹不得，“大爷，你说要做的，现在可别跑。”高瀚宇顺势拍打着臀肉，不重，却很响。

“唔.....”三十多岁还被男人打屁股，季肖冰羞愤的想揣高瀚宇一脚，在脚跟还未接触到结实的胸膛时，就被对方握住了脚踝。沾满润滑液的手指抚弄玉器一般顺着小腿一路摸至腿根，留下一条色情的水痕，“季老师的腿真是又细又长。你知道么？好几次我看着你的照片，想着裤子下边的长腿是怎么缠着我的腰，催促我快点动。每一次，我都会硬的不行，就像这样。”高瀚宇顶了顶胯下，性器隔着睡裤顶上季肖冰湿漉漉的屁股。

高瀚宇如他所说的对季肖冰的腿痴迷的不行，手指来回摩挲着大腿根部，看着娇嫩的白肉慢慢泛红。稍稍退后，弯下腰，不顾那里已经被流下的润滑液弄的湿湿嗒嗒的，直接吻上了最靠近会阴处的皮肤。灼热的呼吸一下、一下粗重的打在皮肤上，好似要将润滑液加热至沸腾，烫的季肖冰不断瑟缩。

“老高....唔嗯....别吸，会留印子....”男人不仅仅满足于舔弄，甚至重重的几个吸吮，很快就浮现起了几个红痕，淫靡的要命。

“这里，还有别人能看到？”高瀚宇占有欲极强，顾及爱人的职业，从不敢在明显的地方留下自己的标记，唯独只能在如此私密的地方一次又一次的彰显自己的所有权。

“那也不行.....万一...嗯啊啊...”高瀚宇在哪里轻咬了一口，打断了爱人的万一，“不许有万一.....这里只有我能碰、只有我能看。”

该死的狗崽子。

后穴和性器还未被触碰，只是腿根被欺辱腿根，季肖冰都觉得快感强烈的有些受不住，他的身体什么时候开始变的那么敏感了。

“老高，我想要.....你别磨蹭了.....”季肖冰按奈不住的撸动起自己的勃起，再不快点，他就要射了。

“真是猴急.....”拉下对方是试图让自己释放的双手，“马上就满足你，先别自己玩。”

放过被蹂躏的充满深浅不一红痕的大腿内侧，高瀚宇揉捏起了柔软丰满的臀肉，滑腻的润滑液让他的手不断打滑，“大爷，润滑液浇多了好滑，你自己拉开腿根固定住，我好帮你润润里边。”高瀚宇一脸纯良的提出过分的要求。

“你就...你就直接进去.....”季肖冰不愿意做出那么淫荡的动作，主动打开双腿给男人肏已经足够超过的了，还要他自己拉开腿固定，像什么样子。

“季老师的身体还没有浪到不扩张就可以进去，乖，听话。”高瀚宇牵起季肖冰的手轻吻一记，便将其引导至自己的大腿，示意其按照自己的指示动作。不知是高瀚宇的话起了作用，还是男人的眼神太过于魅惑，季肖冰竟真的乖乖的用力扒住腿根向外拉扯，露出殷红的穴口方便男人随意扩弄。红着脸不去看自己不知羞耻的放浪姿势，季肖冰别过头，转移视线，看着那台不远处还在单曲循环的手机。

有了季肖冰自己的帮助，很快高瀚宇就插入了一根手指，穴内紧致的就像初次被进入一样，括约肌挣扎着想要挤出外来侵略者。高瀚宇的当然不会那么轻易退出，粗长的中指一下子进到最深，享受着火热媚肉吸吮的同时顺时针旋转慢慢扩张着。

“嗯嗯啊.....感觉好怪...”许久未被进入，季肖冰不太适应手指的进入。

“马上让你舒服.....”高瀚宇哑着嗓子，看着季肖冰憋红了脸像初次开苞的处子，明明平时撩的不行但真的做起来还是会羞涩的要命。对方拉开自己腿根的手指数次因为太滑而把不住，却还是每次都会在差点脱手时重新向前把持住掰开屁股的状态，用力到手指都嵌进了肉里。而每一次，高瀚宇都觉得自己又硬了一点，不再拖沓，中指稍退，指腹在肠壁上四处探索、按挤，他知道那一点就在这附近。

“啊啊嗯....好爽…….！别...别按....那里……会射的！”突如其来的快感逼的季肖冰浪叫出声。

找到了。

“季老师，先让你舒服舒服，我会注意不让你射的。”高瀚宇说着一手掐住了对方性器的根部，手指更加用力的按压住那一处，疯狂的快感一下下涌上季肖冰的大脑。如果不是被掐住，可能他会直接射出来，而此刻，他只能挺着腰试图逃避那恐怖的酥麻刺激。可挺腰哪里逃得过塞在屁股里手指的玩弄，无论季肖冰怎么变着角度扭动，那致命的手指都不放过他。男人张大着嘴想要呼救，可却除了急促的呼吸以外发不出一个音节，实在是太爽了，继续被这样按的话....会坏掉的........

季肖冰像一条离了水的鱼一般挣动着，高瀚宇知道爱人已经完全沉溺在自己带来的欲望漩涡内，趁着机会，他又插入了两根手指。因快感疯狂收缩的肉穴一下子被撑开，勉强容纳着三根粗长的手指，几乎已经快有高瀚宇的性器那么粗了。抓住自己大腿的手指早就脱力的滑落，随意的攥住床单。

“啊嗯啊.....嗯嗯....唔.......”放开，让我射.......

高瀚宇并不会读心术，或者说，就算知道他的季老师在想什么，他也不会遂其心意。他想要给对方更多、更多，让季肖冰承受不住的快感。

润滑液已经被一波一波的挤入肠道，手指的进出渐渐的方便起来。等候多时，高瀚宇终于抽出手指。

“嗯？”季肖冰迷离的看着高瀚宇，心想对方为什么退了出去，屁股一下子空虚了起来，想要追随手指，继续享受那种饱足感。

“啧，别浪，换个大东西干你。”受不了那张干净的脸上竟露出这般饥渴的表情，高瀚宇咂嘴，快速掏出自己的熊玩意儿套上套子。下一秒鸡蛋大的龟头就顶住翕张的小嘴，感受被扩张开来还未来得及闭合的小嘴吮吸头部的快感，爽的失神的季肖冰知道自己想要的东西马上就要进来，主动的将腿张的更大，欢迎着对方的肏干。

“噗嗤”一声，硕大的茎身就进入了大半，卡在了根部最粗的地方。手指无法到达的地方也被头部顶开，肠壁快速的蠕动着，像无数张嘴吸住滚烫的肉棒。

“唔嗯嗯.....肉棒……进来了....”如愿被自家男人插入填满，季肖冰发出了餍足的声音，“老高...…嗯哈…..太大了....高胀……”

“还没完全进去呢....”肉棒被夹得舒爽的不行，高瀚宇只能效仿方才限制大爷射精的手段掐住了自己还没进入肉穴的根部，防止自己丢脸的一插入就射精。

“季老师，放松点，你的屁股夹得太紧了，我都要射了。”高瀚宇故意在床上喊着对方老师。

“谁....谁特么夹你了......”果然季肖冰又闹了个大红脸，努力放松着身体，试图让自己下边不要那么饥渴难耐的吸住肉棒不放，可身体根本不听使唤，违背主人的意志不断的挺腰想要将外边的那一截肉棒也吞吃进来，让身体彻底的被贯穿、被填满。

“哦？难道这死死咬住我的小屁股不是季老师的？”高瀚宇忍住射精的冲动抽插了两下，努力适应紧致的穴道。

“别顶.....好烫....嗯啊..老高.....慢点.....慢点.....”无视高瀚宇的口无遮拦，体内不断横冲直撞的肉棒搅的季肖冰快要丢了魂。肠壁随着男人的都做被拉进带出，螺纹的套子不断刺激肠肉，加剧着被肏干的快感，过度浇灌的润滑剂充分的发挥着作用，让肉棒可以肆无忌惮的来回抽插，带出季肖冰体内因快感自行分泌的大量肠液。穴口泥泞不堪，润滑液和肠液一起打湿了两人的耻毛，黏黏腻腻的粘在会阴处。

“慢点你怎么爽？”高瀚宇跪坐起来，掐住季肖冰的腰身使劲的挺动着胯部，完全没有一丝平日里温柔的模样。季肖冰没有被抚慰的性器随着动作一下一下拍打在自己的腹部，前列腺液在雪白的肚皮上留下淫靡的水渍。

“大爷，你又瘦了，来，自己咬着。”高瀚宇还嫌不够，撩起雕牌的卫衣让季肖冰咬住，被肏的失神的季肖冰听话的照做，猫唇轻启，整齐的贝齿咬住反色的布料，无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下，濡湿了衣服和床单。高瀚宇掐住腰线的大手不断上移，不加怜惜的玩弄起季肖冰的乳肉。被他一手开发的乳头早已在快感中硬挺起来，手指绕着浅色的乳晕画着圈，却故意不去揉搓最让对方舒服的两点殷红，“想要什么，自己说。”

原本不应该有快感的地方却被男人调教的敏感万分，季肖冰知道高瀚宇故意吊着他，想要听他求饶，手指接替过嘴巴的工作，撩着卫衣不让他下滑。嘴上说出了平日根本想都不敢想的骚话，“老高，快.....捏他们，捏我的乳头.....好痒…….”

高瀚宇满意的轻笑，邪气性感的不行，“只是捏就够了吗？”高瀚宇慢慢的伸出舌头，慢慢的舔过唇珠，暗示的意思极为明显。手上的动作却也不怠慢，捏起可怜的小小乳尖用力的揉捏着，把控着力道，轻微的疼痛既让季肖冰爽的不行，又不会痛到软掉。

季肖冰觉得自己彻底被带坏了，真的如高瀚宇所说，手指的玩弄都不足以满足他的欲望，想要，想要被他的舌头舔，“不够，不够.....想要被舔，想要你吸吸他们.......”季肖冰自暴自弃的拉下高瀚宇的头，下身还在被不停的肏干，乳头却饥渴的想要享受同等的待遇。他的身体真的彻底被男人调教的越来越难满足。

寸头的手感说不出的好，刺刺的摩擦着手心。高瀚宇就跟吃食的奶狗一般啃咬起了粉嫩的乳尖。用牙齿刁起研磨，舌尖刺激着敏感的乳孔，一遍又一遍的吮吸着肉粒，好像只要他足够努力就可以吸出充裕的奶水。

“啊 ...好舒服，要被吸肿了......”季肖冰挺胸将乳头送进对方口中，一边被伺候的舒爽无比，另一边却空虚的要命，牵起高瀚宇的手来到另一边，“这边....这边也要......老高.....呀...别顶！.”

季肖冰放浪的索求让高瀚宇不住的加快了抽送的速度，冠状沟一次次的碾压过前列腺，想要听爱人叫的更浪，想要叫他不再那么一本正经，想要叫他展现出不曾于外人所知的一面。高瀚宇发狠的将乳头舔进了乳晕之中，手指也拉扯着另一边的奶头，上下一起发力，却唯独不去触碰对方被夹在两人腹部的性器。

季肖冰舒爽的双腿紧紧环住高瀚宇的腰线，整个下半身几乎腾空，像考拉紧紧抱住心爱的桉树，他也紧紧的抓住猛烈的情欲波涛中的独木舟。

“不行了.....要射了.....老高....帮我.....”现在只要撸一把，他马上就能到达高潮。

“帮你？”高瀚宇抬头，恶意的在季肖冰的眼底侧头以舌尖由左至右同时舔过两颗乳粒，色情的眼神和动作使得季肖冰又是一个颤栗，身体即将到达情欲的高峰。

“我不是已经在帮你了吗？”男人装傻，手指一同扯起乳尖，“帮你伺候敏感的奶头......”下身一记猛挺，阴囊直直的顶上穴口，“帮你满足饥渴的骚穴......”高瀚宇邪笑，“季老师还要我怎么帮你？”

季肖冰不理会高瀚宇的骚话，伸手想要自己撸出来。高瀚宇当然不会如愿，箍住纤细的手腕，不让他触碰自己的茎身。

“老高....你干嘛呀！”欲望得不到满足，季肖冰责难的瞥了高瀚宇一眼。他不知道自己这一眼到底有多媚，直接导致屁股里的肉茎又胀大了一圈。

“季老师要不要试试看只靠后面高潮？”高瀚宇顶着一颗卤蛋头A气的不行，腰部耸动的像打桩机一般，一下一下捣弄着内部，想要自己印证的话语，让身下人只是被他操弄后穴就可以达到顶峰。

“嗯啊......不行的.....不可能的..…嗯嗯啊…...老高你放手....”季肖冰瞪大双眼，不敢置信自己听到了什么。

“可以的，季老师，你放松，好好感受我是怎么干你的。”高瀚宇扭胯，让性器在肉穴中旋转，九浅一深的肏干，每次退出的时候都故意用头部碾过前列腺。手指嵌入对方的，十指紧扣的压在凌乱的床单上。

“你里边好热......嗯.....”高瀚宇爽的仰头，汗水慢慢的从额头滚落，“要被你夹断了……”

“别干那里.....真的.....啊......嗯嗯啊....不行了.........”季肖冰没法放松，耳边充斥着各种声音——水声、肉体拍打声、高瀚宇舒服的闷哼声、还有那首一直在播放的情歌，对方甚至还会随着节奏的快慢变换着肏他的速度、力道，好像在用身体吟唱着这首歌曲给他听。

“可以的......你可以的.....”高瀚宇不断的重复着这句话，好像向对方下着心里暗示一般。卖力的挺动着公狗腰，一下一下的抽送着火热的性器，享受着被紧紧吸住交的快感。

“唔嗯....!”

最终季肖冰在铁杵一般的性器再一次顶上前列腺时，咬着牙到达了高潮，正如高瀚宇所说没有触碰性器仅靠着被肏弄后穴就射出了大股大股的精液，噗噗的飙射在黑色的卫衣上被纯棉的布料吸收。高潮带走了季肖冰的神志，睁着的双眼失去了光泽，好像一颗打磨精致的黑曜石嵌在眼中。

高瀚宇也在视觉和感官的双重刺激下射了一套子，高潮时季肖冰的肠肉甚至还在因为高潮余韵快速的收缩着，夹得他爽的要命。

潘多拉魔盒一旦被打开就无法合上，享受到极致的快感，高瀚宇不给季肖冰喘息的机会。抽出性器换了个套子，不一会儿就将重新屹立起来的肉棒插入了无法合拢的穴口，再一次的操弄起来。又换了两个套子之后，季肖冰只能呜呜咽咽的求饶，却还是被架起一条腿侧着身子肏干的几乎撞上床板。一次又一次，精液的颜色越来越浅，到最后季肖冰只能勉强射出透明的前列腺液。浑身敏感的只是被触碰就抖动的像筛槺一般，最后终于什么都射不出的时候才被放过......

叽叽喳喳的鸟叫声唤醒了睡梦中的两人，高瀚宇微睁双眼，见季肖冰扶着腰正要下床。

“大爷.....”沙哑的不像话的嗓音。

看着逆光站在自己床头的恋人，沐浴在清晨阳光中的季肖冰漂亮的好像幻觉，高瀚宇一度觉得自己可能真的在梦游。

“还早，你再睡会儿，我收拾收拾回南京了。”季肖冰的腿还在打颤，后面被完全肏开了，就算高瀚宇已经不在里边了，他还是感觉含着对方的性器一样。还好这一阵为了拍戏做了一些体能锻炼，不然今天还真的可能下不了床。

高瀚宇看到季肖冰拧眉，骨碌一下爬起来，扶着季肖冰的腰小心的揉按着，“大爷.....我.....那啥....你.....”想到昨晚自己疯狂的索取，高瀚宇只觉得自己疯了，怎么完全不顾及对方今天还要回去工作，愧疚的低下小卤蛋。

看着高瀚宇仿若犯错后的哈士奇一般耷拉着脑袋，季肖冰笑出了声，“干嘛，还不好意思呢？”

“大爷....”继续低头。

“知道错了，下次就别再这样了。”季肖冰总是很容易原谅这个可爱的后辈，“再来两次，我腰都要断了，话说你也积太多了吧。”

“嗯，下次做之前我一定先想着你撸两发！”没皮没脸小奶狗。

“乖，下午别忘了去看牙医。”季肖冰做了一个watching U的手势，“对了，你手机没电了，记得待会儿充上。”

说起这个手机，季肖冰又是老脸一红，昨天生生的做到手机没电，高瀚宇都没完事儿。不过说到底也是自己先提出的，也有爽到，这次就不再追究了。（你就宠着吧，早晚做到你真的下不来床。）

“大爷...我有没有说过我爱你？”高瀚宇抱住季肖冰，埋在对方的颈窝中叹气，原本应该在千里之外的恋人被他抱在怀中，这一刻的感觉实在太好，他都不舍得放手。

“可能说了有三千遍吧。”季肖冰侧头亲吻上刺啦啦的脑袋。

“好了，再不收拾走人就要误机了。”季肖冰也舍不得，可是还是得以工作为重，拍戏期间跑出来已经是很荒唐大胆的举动了。

“我开车送你。”

“不用了，你下午还要直播呢，别耽误了。”季肖冰走向浴室，准备冲干净自己全身已经干涸的各种液体混杂物，“对了，你给我找两件衣服，我的不能穿了。”

“好~”

捡起地上6个被射的半满的避孕套，高瀚宇埋首于衣柜翻找起了大爷之前寄存在这里的几套雕牌。

季肖冰最后还是赶上了飞机，准时回到片场，开工之前看了眼时间发了一条微博给男友的300W福利暖暖场。

还没轮到自己上场，季肖冰悄咪咪的举着剧本掩盖自己偷看男友直播的行为。

“我今天去看牙，这两天牙疼的不行。”

嗯，真的去看牙了，还算乖。

“哎呀，就是白天不疼，一到晚上就疼的不行，三四点了都睡不着，可难受了。”

嗯？你不要睁眼说瞎话，昨天三四点你明明精神的很，在我屁股里造孽！

“师傅，放一首《一起梦游》吧。”

怎么又是这首歌！！！

“师傅，怎么叫你放首歌就那么难？”

干的漂亮，宙宙！

“诶，来了，一首将近等了15分钟的歌~送给你们~”

“季老师，你的脸怎么那么红，不是生病了吧？”

不，别叫我季老师，我没病，我只是有点想揍狗！

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道到底羡慕他俩谁好系列


End file.
